America Had This One Coming
by maiuayame
Summary: America has a bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth and England, France, and Russia are tired of it. How will they punish the young nation or will it be more of a pleasure than anything? Rated M for a reason and the first part of my mini Hetalia Smut Festival.


**Hey Sammy thought I'd upload your um…Christmas in July gift now, love ya'**

**I do not own anything.**

**Warnings: Spanking, Smut, Lack of plot, language**

**Summary:** **America has a bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth and England, France, and Russia are tired of it. How will they punish the young nation or will it be more of a pleasure than anything?**

America had a seriously bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth at meetings.

This was something well known to most people especially his fellow allies, France, England, and Russia, who in turn planned on breaking the bad habit. They were willing to try anything at this point and today was the absolute last straw. They were having a small meeting which included, themselves, America, Japan, Italy, Germany, Greece, Spain, and Egypt (Canada was also present but none of them knew that.)

America _knew _that England and the others were trying to break his habit and he was trying to cooperate but sometimes he just couldn't help himself by the end of the meeting he'd had three strikes against him.

He had said quite a few things to the three countries themselves, including calling Russia a commie, England a horrible cook, and France a pervert and from there his foot stayed right in his mouth.

All three countries barely even looked up as they nodded in agreement, America would have to be punished.

"America, stay back a while won't you?" England had said as the meeting adjourned and the other countries prepared to leave.

"Su- sure…" America had seen this one coming.

France walked out with everyone else so that he could make sure everyone got out and stayed out by telling them about some great restaurant a few blocks away. They all seemed interested enough and began the walk to dinner.

"You know why we asked you stay, da?" Russia asked as America turned to face England and himself.

"Ye- yeah…" the American said looking down at his feet.

"So you know you must be punished?"

"I- I'm sorry….I wasn't thinking when I-"

"No America," England said cutting him off, "you were bad today and now you must face punishment and sorry will not get you out of it."

"England…." America whined only to see the Englishman shaking his head at him.

"Ru- Russia…please."

"Nyet America not this time."

America pouted and then turned around to see France shutting and locking the door.

"Amérique, what a naughty boy you were today, are you ready for your punishment."

"Um wait!...I'm really hungry," America was undoubtedly stalling.

"Nice try America, you forget I know all your tricks being that I raised you, come on then you know what to do."

"Pleaseeee, I'm sorry…"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No buts, now move or double it."

America silently walked over to the meeting table and was about to bend over it but was stopped by Russia.

"Pants down, Amerika."

America whimpered as he tugged down his own pants and took off his jacket with it and then bent over the cold table.

Another small whimper escaped his lips as he felt England grip his butt tightly a rub it, kneading it with his hands. America made the mistake of moaning from the touch and immediately the hand was gone only to come back with loud smack.

The American bit his lip to stifle his moan, he knew if the other three males knew that he liked his punishment they'd come up with something else. The countries took turns slapping the younger boys but until it was red. America tried to fight his erection but couldn't help it and with one good slap from France he let go and completely came moaning and then gasping from breath.

He slowly slid to the ground and dozily looked up as three countries who shook their heads at him. France crouched down and held his face so he was looking directly at the Frenchman.

"So, Amérique, you do like zhe punishments you receive, Oui?"

"Please…" America begged not even caring about his pride at the moment as he tugged on the Frenchman's white button up shirt and struggled to undo them. He was halted by France's hand holding them in place.

"Pleaze what Amérique?"

"I need you."

"Need me for what?"

"I need you in me please France…" America wrapped his legs around the Frenchman and looked up to see the expressions in England and Russia's eyes, they'd let him have his way as soon as France did. It'd take some convincing though since they were so strict at times.

"Amérique…."France whispered finally letting the American unbutton his shirt. When he was done France brought the boy back up so he could kiss his soft lips. It started off slowly and escalated into a fight for domination which France won and began probing his mouth with his tongue searching though everywhere. America moaned into the kiss and looked up at England and Russia with lust filled eyes.

"Please…."

Russia broke bending down and running his hand all over the American's backside, giving it firm squeezes as he lightly licked the Americans neck nipping it and leaving all kinds of marks.

America moaned again and arched his back and looked at England with pleading eyes, "Please…England, please, I need you….please."

England mumbled something before getting onto the floor with the other three and fiddling his hand into America's pants as he began to rub him from the outside of his briefs.

"Ahh mm..na hah ah!" America moaned as he arched his back and somehow found himself holding Russia's erection in one hand and France's in the other.

"I'm gonna….c- cu…."

"Not yet mon amour," France's soft voice whispered as he suckled on one of America's ears. Russia gave him his fingers to suck which America did gratefully as England began sucking him.

Russia removed the fingers from America's mouth and then slowly inserted one into the American's tight hole. It didn't take too long for him to get used to it so the Russian could add one more and then another. Everything else that was being done to him took his mind off of the three fingers being taken in and out of him until the three brushed up against a place that sent him into a strong fit of moans as he bucked up to get more friction.

France moved away from the boys ear to play with England a bit by tackling him to the floor and rubbing their erections together.

"Fra- France…G- please!" the Brit exclaimed as he gave into the control of the Frenchman.

France grinded against him erecting all typed of moans and sounds.

America fidgeted and twitched as Russia rubbed against his hole, no matter how many times they'd done it Russia was huge and it was like having the air taken from you when he got all 14 inches inside. It wasn't much help either that the last time they'd done anything was three months ago because of how busy they'd all been lately.

America breathed heavily just as he felt himself being filled and France gently rubbing his hands all over him with England now kissing his neck up and down.

"…mm….ow…Russia," everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the Russian entered him only stopping to let the blonde haired boy adjust and nod for him to continue. France began sucking and licking America's dick as distraction from the pain.

Russia eventually got himself all the way in but was careful not to move so he did not hurt the American. America let two stray tears leave his eyes which England kissed away.

"Russia please..." America begged and the Russian knew exactly what he wanted and slowly began to thrust in and out of him.

"You are so tight Amerika," he commented as he began to quicken his speed.

America only moaned in response.

It wasn't long before Russia was pounding in and out of the smaller country and France had entered England who was sucking on America's length and vice versa for the American to the Englishman.

It only took a few more thrusts before they actually did come all of it being filled in one place or another. The collapsed into each other, their breathing off pattern and quickened but soon it began to go back to normal and they caught up enough with themselves to speak.

"Did that….did that teach you any form of a lesson?" England asked as they had begun making their way off the floor and standing up to go back to their actual rooms, they were stumbling all over the place and only wore their boxers so it'd look like they came from the pool. Thankfully the meeting was in the hotel where they were all actually staying.

"Yeah…it taught me something," America finally said as they stepped into the very cold room and fell onto the giant bed, immediately sliding under the covers with each other.

"Oh? And what might that be," France yawned.

"That I should act out more often at meetings," the American stated as he cuddled into Russia's side.

"Amerika, next time you act out we will be having all the fun and you will be tied to a chair and watch without joining or touching yourself, da?"

"I also learned I should do what you say," America added quickly.

"Mhm…"

They were all sleeping within a matter of moments exhausted from the day but they knew it'd happen all over again tomorrow because America just couldn't kick that bad habit so long as his foot stayed in his mouth.


End file.
